


Ab geht die Party

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [22]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 22„Entrez, mon ami.“Das bisschen Französisch verstand Mark auch ohne Wörterbuch und ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, legte seine Hände an die Seiten seines Freundes und machte nicht Halt, bis er bis zum Anschlag in ihm steckte.„Bon Dieu!“Seine Hände schwitzten, seine Beine zitterten, sein Körper war leicht, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich schwer. Eine seltsame Mischung, aber auch ein unglaubliches geiles Gefühl.Als Samantha ihren Mann beobachtete, wie er den beiden nur mit großen Augen zusah, während er völlig geistesabwesend seine eigene Erektion streichelte, lachte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.„Geh mit den Jungs spielen.“
Relationships: Gabriel/Mark Pellegrino, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Mark Pellegrino/Sam Winchester, Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché, Sam Winchester/Sebastian Roché, Sebastian Roché/Gabriel
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Ab geht die Party

„Super, un ménage à trois. Je suis très content de ça.”

Mark drehte sich zu Sebastian um, der dabei war, seinen Trailer abzuschließen und lachte.

„Was?“

„Ich freu mich drauf“, erwiderte der Franzose nur mit einem Zwinkern.

Gabriel stand am Absatz der Treppe, die in den oberen Stock führte, als er die SMS bekam und warf einen verstohlenen Blick hinauf zur Schlafzimmertüre. Das Rauschen des Wassers war zu hören und das war auch gut so. Flink wie ein Wiesel eilte er zur Türe und winkte seine beiden Gäste herein.

„Kommt rein, beeilt euch und macht keinen Lärm!“

Wie kleine Schuljungen kicherten die beiden Männer und wurden von Gabriel einige Augenblicke später ins Spielzimmer gescheucht.

„Dort. Ausziehen und ich will nichts mehr von euch hören!“

Mit einem Handwink deutete er in die kleine Garderobe und rollte mit den Augen, als die beiden stramm standen und salutierten.

Schnell wurde noch alles vorbereitet, bevor es nur wenige Sekunden später an der Türe klopfte. 

„Verdammt, die Kamera ...“, murmelte Gabriel hektisch und stellte diese dorthin, wo Samantha diese nicht gleich sehen konnte.

Am Morgen hatte er seiner Frau eine wohltuende Massage versprochen. Von der Überraschung aber hatte er ihr nichts erzählt.

„W-warte noch kurz!“

Noch ein letzter Blick zu den beiden Jungs, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass die auch die Klappe hielten und gut versteckt waren. Dann eilte er zur Tür, um seine Liebste hereinzulassen. 

Warten war keine von Samanthas Stärken, aber nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde die Tür geöffnet. Gabe nahm ihre Hand, drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er den Bademantel aufmachte und abstreifte. Nachdem ihre Augen verbunden und sie behutsam an die Liege gebracht hatte, zwinkerte er seinen Gästen schweigend zu.

„Ich möchte deine Hände die ganze Zeit neben deinem Körper sehen“, sagte er und Samantha rollte hinter der Augenbinde mit den Augen.

„Reicht es nicht, dass ich nichts sehe?", grummelte sie.

„Nein, du wirst nur heute fühlen“, antwortete er nur und anhand seines Tonfalles merkte sie, dass er grinste.

Es roch nach Vanille, es war angenehm warm und so dauerte es nicht lange bis sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen völlig entspannen konnte. Als ihre Füße massiert wurden und es kitzelte, trat sie automatisch aus und hörte ihren Ehemann lachen.

„Entspann dich, meine Schöne.“

Aber dennoch – etwas war anders. Die Bewegungen und so wie die Muskeln in ihrem Körper bearbeitet wurden ... Samantha runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du einen professionellen Massagekurs besucht?“

„...“

„Gabe? Bist du immer noch bei mir?“

„Mein Bruder ist Masseur und hat mir einige Handgriffe gezeigt." Sie erstarrte kurz, als eine andere Stimme zu hören war.

„Seb?!“

„Augenbinde bleibt da wo sie ist!“, zischte Gabriel, als er bemerkte dass seine Frau diese abnehmen wollte.

Das Herz schlug ein paar Takte höher und bestimmt hatte sich auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe verändert, denn ein Schwall Hitze rauschte durch ihren Körper.

Gabriel kicherte, als er sah, dass sich innerhalb Sekunden eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper gebildet hatte. Zugegeben, er hatte seine Frau damit überrumpelt, denn eigentlich diskutierten die beiden vorher, wenn sie etwas mit anderen unternahmen.

Endlich hatte Sebastian wieder einmal die Gelegenheit, ihren gesamten Körper zu berühren und er machte das mit Genuss; streichelte ihre Beine hinauf, über den Hintern, die Wirbelsäule aufwärts und ihre Arme wieder hinunter.

Er knetete die Schulterblätter und den Nacken und konnte ihr ein tiefes, entspanntes Seufzen entlocken.

Dennoch, (Samanthas Gehirn war immer eingeschaltet), wusste sie, dass Sebastian nicht ohne Grund da war und sie überlegte, was noch kommen würde.

Gabriel war gerne in der Position des Zuschauers, aber es kribbelte in seinen Händen und dann war dann auch noch Mark. Natürlich überließ er ihm den Vortritt, denn es ging schließlich auch um _Cuckolding_.

Plötzlich spürte Samantha vier Hände auf ihrem Körper und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte sie eine neue Gänsehaut, bis zu den Zehen ausbreitete.

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Gabriel und unterdrückte ein Kichern und da sie wusste, dass das eine rhetorische Frage war, hielt sie ihren Mund.

Aber auch das war anders, sie kannte die Berührungen ihres Mannes und erneut kam sie ins Grübeln.

Wem welches Paar Hände gehörte konnte sie schon bald nicht mehr sagen, denn es fühlte sich einfach nur wunderbar an und eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Vier Hände auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Vier Hände die so liebevoll und zärtlich waren, so dass das Abschalten wie von selber ging. Vier Hände, die jeden kleinsten Fleck erkundeten und sie sanft auf Wolken betteten.

Es vergingen weitere Minuten, in denen keiner der Männer ein Wort sagte, aber als plötzlich eine fünfte Hand ... Samantha zählte in Gedanken extra von einmal nach ... auf ihrem Arm lag, langsam abwärts streichelte und ihre Finger massierte, war das Geheimnis kein Geheimnis mehr.

Gabriel hatte Samantha nicht gesagt, dass die beiden Männer zu ihm gekommen waren, da sie für ihren Dreier eben eine dritte Person benötigten.

Aber spätestes jetzt würde seine Frau irgendetwas ahnen ...

Zwischendurch hatte sie sich auch umgedreht.

„Mark ...“, flüsterte Sam mit einem Schmunzeln. 

„Ganz recht“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr, ließ sie erschaudern.

Auch wenn er sich ab und zu mit Sebastian vergnügte, so war das hier etwas anderes.

Er durfte zwar schon zweimal mit Samantha _spielen_ , aber das war schon wieder so lange her, dass er sich kaum daran erinnern konnte. Zwischen seinen Beinen kribbelte es aufgeregt, als er die junge Frau beobachtete, die sich völlig entspannt unter den Händen der Männer räkelte.

Mit seinen Fingerspitzen streichelte er leicht über ihre Brustwarzen, bevor er ihre vollen, weichen Brüste mit beiden Händen umschloss, drückte und knetete.

Sam reagierte sofort darauf. Ihre Nippel wurden härter, ihr Stöhen lauter. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt ein wenig daran gesaugt, aber nicht bei diesem, von Öl bedeckten Körper. Aber ihre Reaktionen zu sehen und zu spüren, wie wohl sie sich fühlte ... Mark musste sich kurz auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, um seine Nerven und seinen pochenden Schwanz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das funktionierte ungefähr für zwei Minuten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt kam ihre Atmung ins Stottern und aus halb geöffneten Lippen drang ein heiseres Seufzen. Zwar war klar, dass Gabriel damit einverstanden war, aber dennoch wurde er stumm um Erlaubnis gebeten und Mark schmunzelte, als sein Freund einmal nickte mit einem langsamen Augenaufschlag.

Schnell leckte er sich noch kurz über seine eigenen Lippen und legte die dann auf Samantha’s.

Sie wollte ihre Hände ausstrecken, um ihm durch die Haare zu wühlen, sah aber, im Geiste dann Gabriel, der mit dem Kopf schüttete, also blieben ihre Hände dort wo sie waren.

Sebastian beobachtete die beiden und fand es an der Zeit, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Sanft wurden ihre Beine etwas weiter gespreizt und seine Hände glitten wie von selber über die weiche Haut.

Als sie so offen vor ihm lag, musste er sich schon sehr beherrschen, nicht einfach über sie herzufallen. Kurz dachte er zurück an die Convention; dort wo alles begann.

Aus guten Freunden wurden Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen und er war glücklich und auch stolz, da dazuzugehören.

Es war eine nette Abwechslung, in den einsamen Wochen und Monaten, wo er nicht bei seiner Frau sein konnte. Sollte die aber herausfinden, was er in seiner Freizeit machte... oh mon dieu.

Wenn er ins Bordell gehen würde, wäre es das gleiche, nur dort müsste er zahlen.

Während er so in Gedanken versunken war, hatten sich seine Finger von selber auf die Reise begeben und erst das laute Stöhnen brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihr sich Unterleib ruckartig seinen Fingern entgegenbewegte, die bereits tiefer und tiefer in ihrer nassen Höhle verschwunden waren.

Und von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er wieder total geil, sein Penis stand wie eine Eins, bereit, jedererzeit einzutauchen.

Stöhnend warf Samantha ihren Kopf auf die Seite und sofort war jemand zur Stelle, der ihren sensiblen Hals in Beschlag nahm. Sanfte Bisse an ihrem Hals und zarte Knabbereien an ihrem Ohrläppchen bescherten ihr eine erneute Gänsehaut.

Federleichte Küsse auf ihrer Wange und Kinn und gleichzeitig eine fordernde Zunge, welche sich den Weg in die verbotene Zone suchte. Ihr Herz raste und das wohlige Ziehen in ihrem Unterbauch war wiedder zurück.

„Das ist mein Mädchen“, hörte sie ihren Mann sagen und musste schmunzeln.

„Gabe ...“, hauchte sie glücklich, als sich seine Lippen auf ihren legten.

Gabriel schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss, seine Finger spielten mit ihren langen Haaren.

Er genoss die Berührung, ihren Duft, ihren Geschmack.

Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht zeigte Sebastian, dass seine Freundin bereits in völliger Ekstase war und mit roten Wangen Mark, sowie auch Gabriel immer wieder kurz oral verwöhnte.

„Bitte“, keuchte Samantha und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Bitte was?“

„Ich will einen von euch … in mir spüren, jetzt … sofort“, versuchte sie mit fester Stimme zu sagen, es kam aber nur ein abgehacktes Stottern dabei heraus.

„Ungeduldig die Kleine, oder?“, antwortete Mark mit einem Hauch von Ironie in seiner Stimme.

„Kann ich die Augenbinde abnehmen?“

„Nope“, antwortete Gabriel bestimmend und Samantha rollte erneut mit den Augen.

Mark setzte einen Vibrator an ihre Brustwarze, die sich sofort wieder aufrichtete und die andere bearbeitete er mit seinen Fingern bevor er wechselte.

„Gott!“, wimmerte sie und presste den Kopf tiefer in die Liege.

„Nahe dran, aber wir sind nur zwei Erzengel und ein stinknormaler Engel“, lachte Mark vorwitzig und machte weiter.

„Hey!“, entrüstete Sebastian sich und alle mussten kurz lachen. Dann richtete er sein Wort an Mark.

„Gib mir das Lu, wir wollen es ja nicht zweckentfremden.“

Mit einem Schmunzeln wurde der Vibrator entfernt, nur um ihn einige Augenblicke später an ihrer hochempfindlichen Perle vibrieren zu lassen.

„Das gefällt dir, oder?“, hauchte Gabriel in Sam’s Ohr, ließ sie erneut erschaudern.

Dann verfielen alle wieder in eine stumme Kommunikation. Das Ziel war ja eigentlich, ihre Freundin nur spüren zu lassen. 

Ein frustriertes Murren, als sie plötzlich eine Leere verspürte, aber im nächsten Moment ein erschrockener Schrei, denn jemand klappte einen Teil der Liege zusammen und vier Hände hielten sie an den Beinen fest, damit sie nicht hinunterfallen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben dich.“

Vorsichtig nahm Gabriel die Augenbinde ab und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange.

Samantha‘s Schenkel zitterten, als Sebastian langsam und Stück für Stück eindrang, aber es machte nichts, denn sie wurde von ihren Männern gehalten. Völlig unter der Kontrolle seiner Erregung, wuchs auch sein Verlangen mit jedem Stoß. Er schenkte ihr die schönsten Gefühle und diese Geräusche wurden auf Gabriel übertragen, den Samantha so tief wie möglich aufzunehmen versuchte, ohne zu würgen.

Mark sah rechtzeitig auf, um mitzubekommen, wie ihr Kopf sich durchstreckte und die junge Frau mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam, schneller als sie gehofft hatte.

Erschöpft blieb sie liegen, der Atem rasselnd, die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich brauche ... sofort“, knurrte Sebastian und schnappte sich Mark, der von diesem Überfall beinahe etwas überfordert war und mit ihm zu Boden ging.

Mit Interesse beobachtete Gabriel, wie er sich mit einer großen Menge Gleitgel selber bereit machte, die Beine spreizte und Mark auffordernd ansah.

„Entrez, mon ami.“

Das bisschen Französisch verstand er auch ohne Wörterbuch und ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, legte seine Hände an die Seiten seines Freundes und machte nicht Halt, bis er bis zum Anschlag in ihm steckte.

„Bon Dieu!“

„Wieso sprichst du heute nur französisch? Lass das!“

Seine Hände schwitzten, seine Beine zitterten, sein Körper war leicht, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich schwer. Eine seltsame Mischung, aber auch ein unglaubliches geiles Gefühl. Sebastian’s Schwanz wurde noch härter und er hatte das Gefühl, platzen zu müssen.

Als Samantha ihren Mann beobachtete, wie er den beiden nur mit großen Augen zusah, während er völlig geistesabwesend seine eigene Erektion streichelte, lachte sie und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Geh mit den Jungs spielen.“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickend, verteilte er etwas Gleitmittel, bevor er sich hinter Mark positionierte.

Als der Mann in der Mitte das spürte, hielt er für einen Moment inne und genoss dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu werden. Mit einer Hand auf seiner Hüfte, dirigierte er mit der anderen seinen Schwanz zu dem wartenden Eingang.

„Fuck!”

„Ja, genau so ... nimm meinen Schwanz tief.“

Mark spürte, Gabriel's Becken an seinen Arsch drücken, spürte dessen schwere Eier auf seiner Haut, stöhnte und keuchte und grub seine Finger tiefer in Sebastian’s Schulter.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die drei einen Rhythmus gefunden hatten.

Samantha spürte die Hitze abwärts rauschen, während sie die drei nackten Körper beobachtete, die wie wilde Tiere fickten.

Hemmungsloses Stöhnen gemischt mit Schweiß, nassen Geräuschen und dem Geruch nach Sex füllte den Raum. Langsame Bewegungen, rein, raus und schnelle, harte Stößen. Wieder und immer wieder.

Unbewusst hielt Samantha den Atem an, als einer nach dem anderen seinen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ, mit einem animalischen Schrei.

Noch immer miteinander verbunden, kollabierten die zitternden Körper aufeinander.

„Hat euch die Show gefallen?“

Mit einem Zwinkern und einem gehauchten Kuss darauf machte Samantha die Kamera aus, bevor sie nasse Handtücher holte und die verschwitzten Körper vorsichtig voneinander trennte. 

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 23

**Master/Slave**

Samantha/Gabriel


End file.
